From place to place, from battle to battle
by spark n' Jetz
Summary: From place to place, from battle to battle. Follow an NC soldier as he fights continuously without stop.


"414th Bronze phoenix commander Conway, we are ready for the assault of Zurvan Amp station. Initiate attack?"our commander says into the radio 300 meters away from Zurvan.

"This is command, affirmative. 223rd Blu Panthers will be joining you soon."

He looks back at us, and nods. Immediately several tanks and other vehicles start moving to Zurvan. I stretch my body one last time, and slip into a nearby sunderer. Zurvan amp station was currently being held by the Vanu.

"We literally just came back from Amerish in a huge Terran Zerg fight. Do they have to send us to another battle?"asks my squad mate Erin.

Nothing like pre-warfare jitters,"my friend Eric says.

"We never get enough break time in my opinion,"Erin grumbles.

"Who wants to bet? Leon?"asks another squad mate, Julian.

"I'll bet you 200 credits this mission is gonna go to shit."

I pause. "Accepted,"I tell him.

"Hey! Shut up back there!" We're almost there!"our driver yells. We immediately be quiet. In the eery silence, I check my gun again. An NC-6 Gauss SAW, with an advanced forward grip, and a handy red dot Teklyte Reflex sight attachment.

"Go go go!"yells our driver, and we immediately rush out to the sounds of battle. I glance at the amp station, which is being hammered by NC Vanguards. Phalanx turrets stationed on the walls get destroyed first, and then the tanks pick off the defenders.

We're mainly waiting for the tank shields to go down, so our Vanguards can stroll in and fire. I run with my other fellow squad members straight into battle. I spot a Vanu near the shields and let out short bursts from my LMG, effectively dropping his shields and then killing him. Just as I eject my drum clip, five Vanu drop pods slam into the ground in front of me, containing an assortment of Vanu. They catch us by surprise, and most of our shields flicker and disappear as plasma rounds slam into each our suits. I scramble backwards, and then turn on my heavy shields, and a blue aura immediately surrounds me. I turn back, toss a grenade towards the oncoming Vanu, and then mercilessly shoot down two light assaults trying to get to the sunderers, where they could plant C4 on them.

Suddenly, my shield disappears, and plasma rounds slam into me, making me gasp and drop to the ground. My vision swims for a while. I've been killed before. But it's still unpleasant as ever. I suddenly wake up in a respawn chamber at a nearby base. I immediately step out and run, but trip in the process, making a fool of myself. I slowly walk the last part, and hitch a ride with a harasser passing by. I man the M20 Basilisk and start repeatedly firing rounds into the oncoming amp station. I check the time. It was around dusk now, the sun almost gone. I had been out for two hours. So far, the base wasn't really being capped or anything. We had both the tank shield generators down, but there were so many anti-tank mines that nobody was pulling in. Instead, poor infantry had to rush in and shoot the mines, probably dying in the process.

I myself jump out, scope two mines, and fire at them till they both blow up. Then, I charge in. Luckily, the Blu panthers had come for assist, and now two outfits were hammering this place. Gradually, NC infantry was hammering the Vanu so hard that they couldn't get outside and place mines anymore, effectively letting tanks drive in.

I duck behind a wall, and then fire at an incoming Vanu heavy assault. Unfortunately, a Magrider goes right past me, letting out its hum as the gravitational hovering system let it float 2-3 feet in the air. I smile. Time to dish out some punishment. I take out my rocket launcher, and fire at it. Then I repeat the process.

The Magrider is peering around every corner, but it hasn't found me yet. Finally it turns its main front cannon towards me, and I know I'm doomed. But It never fires. I open my eyes, and see nothing but burning wreckage as several Reavers fly overhead dropping missile pods. Thank god.

A whole platoon of troops rush in, and I join them. We head to the SCU (spawn control point) to make sure that they can't spawn here anymore. As we get there, we run into a whole squad of MAXes and engineers, causing an eruption of plasma and bullets from both sides. I light up my heavy shields, and then fire a rocket into a MAX, which promptly blows up. Then I turn my eyes on several engineers, healing the MAXes, and let out half a dozen bursts, downing the first one, but before I can do anything else, A Vanu liberator drops down, and starts bombing us. I see too many casualties.

Most of the platoon is layin dead from the bombing or the MAXes, but the MAXes aren't faring well either. There's a single MAX with no engineer retreating hastily. Not a chance. I go automatic and fire until the MAX finally stops, and then drops to the ground. I reload and then head to the SCU. When I get there, there's nearly eight or nine Vanu troops huddled in there. I toss a grenade, and then fire my rocket launcher straight into the room doing splash damage. I peek out, and I don't see anything so I rush in there, and then get an odd feeling, much like getting knifed in the back by an invisible infiltrator. Damnit.

I patiently wait to respawn in my consciousness, and when I do, I check the map again. Still not captured. It's around 10:00 PM now, and we still haven't gotten the point, but the SCU was down, so it was only a matter of time. Remembering my past mistake, I walk forwards slowly, and to my surprise, see both Eric and Julian standing and talking to eachother. I rush up to them, and they greet me.

"Where were you?" they both ask in unison.

"More like, where were you?"I ask. "I got hit when the drop pods landed, and then respawned, but got knifed by an infiltrator at the SCU."

"We both survived the aerial attack, but we were both destroyed by a lightning. We just respawned."

I nod. "Come on!"Eric says, and we head to the vehicle spawners, where he contemplates what vehicle to spawn.

"Hurry up! We don't have all night! Well? Which one do you want?" I say, impatient.

Suddenly, a liberator spawns and flies away, it's not exactly sleek but huge looming ominous form flying to Zurvan. He looks at us and grins. "That one."

* * *

I sigh. At least I wasn't driving. We were in the liberator flying over Zurvan amp station, which was still being held onto by the Vanu. See, they couldn't spawn at Zurvan anymore, so they parked a sunderer near the point, so troops could swarm the point, which still wasn't capped.

Did I mention I was airsick? Not to mention Eric only took basic flying lessons, which was why we rocking back and forth.

I fire the tail gun into the midst of the Vanu troops, downing each one with a couple shots. "Woohoo! This is awesome!"Eric yells.

"Try to fly a little higher, will ya? I think some heavy assaults have spotted us by now," Julian tells him.

Almost immediately after Julian says that, we get a notification in red letters reading LOCK. Eric tries to swerve and do cool things, but we keep getting hit by Vanu rockets. He keeps going up, until the rockets stop firing. We're above the clouds now.

"Wow. This is actually kind of beautiful,"Eric comments. We can see the moon, and we're just drifting above the clouds, which covers a huge battle.

And then, everything goes wrong. Two Scythes, which are sleek alien-like fighters burst out from the clouds, and immediately fire plasma torpedoes.

"Holy shit!"Julian yells as we take a dip trying to get away from the Scythes. Our plane keeps getting hammered, and I see the health drop into the red zone.

"Uh….Is that bad?"asks Eric.

I answer by ejecting. Luckily, all three of us get out in time. Unluckily, three soldiers are about to slam straight into the ground. I brace myself, and turn on my heavy shields. I don't actually know whether he said this or not, but I swore I heard Eric screaming "YOLO!" as we fell from the sky and impacted the ground.

I wake up groggily, and step out of the respawn chamber. But instead of the usual, I'm in the NC warpgate. "414?"a soldier asks me who sees me in a state of confusion. I nod.

"You've been teleported back here. We need you at the Crown. Hitch a ride in that galaxy over there,"he says pointing to a nearby galaxy. My shoulders slump. I was not in the mood for another battle. First Amerish, then Zurvan, and now the Crown. This was just a bad day. A really bad one.


End file.
